Happily Ever After
by elations
Summary: This is simply the Season 4 Finale re-imagined for all you Makorra shippers. Takes place after the battle in Republic City. Oneshot.


**AN: Hello! This is a Makorra spin on the ending of the season 4 finale, so turn back now if you haven't seen it! Now, I'm quite content with how the show ended, but some have Makorra hearts that are absolutely breaking! This one is especially for Ms.K216. Suffer no more sweet shipper, your ship sails on in the abyss. *salutes***

* * *

The day of Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Mako was afraid. Okay, afraid is a bit much. More like very nervous. He hadn't seen Korra since Kuvira had blown open that new spirit portal in the middle of the former Republic City. Granted that it hadn't been long, just over a month, but still.

There had been a good reason he hadn't seen her. He had simply been avoiding her. Not that he didn't want to see her. Actually, it was the complete opposite. He wanted to hold her, touch her, kiss her...and that's where the fear comes in.

Mako could admit he hadn't been the best of boyfriends, but everything had been very confusing back then. Three years ago, he had been wreckless with his affections. It hadn't helped that both Korra and Asami were attractive women, yet in different ways.

That's where the confusion had come in, he could see now. It was better for him to mature as he had during those years apart. He told himself these things, but they didn't do much to make him feel better about it. Apparently taking responsibility for your actions was a large part of growing up.

Admitting you needed help was a part of that too, which is why he was temporarily living with his baby brother. The lightning scar he earned from blowing up Kuvira's giant mecha was a long time healing. The shock had been so bad that he would only recover minimal feeling in his left forearm when he was fully healed. As it was, his damaged arm was just a nuisance with no feeling at all. Which is where Bolin came in.

Bolin helped his older brother dress for the wedding, tying the tie five times before Opal had to step in and do it correctly. She didn't live with her boyfriend of course, but planned on arriving with her date. Mako want accustomed to being the third wheel and realized he didn't like it.

With Wu on his right, he was hoping maybe Korra would be sitting on his left. Turned out he was close. Asami sat next to him, and Korra next to her. He tried not to get too embarrassed when Wu got emotional during the ceremony.

It was easy, and not just because he was used to the spoiled Prince. He was far too distracted shooting sidelong glances at the Avatar. She had a refined beauty that had been absent three years ago, her posture speaking of an easy confidence she had never had.

When the dancing began, Mako didn't join the happy party goers. How could he not feel ridiculous while dancing with his arm in a sling? Plus he and Wu were talking politics. That was when Korra approached. He could feel his palms sweating and tried to keep casual. He watched Wu strut off toward the dance floor with a feeling of respect? Pride? Both of which he never expected to feel towards the younger man. Finally Korra turned to him.

"How's the arm?" A polite question that he was tired of answering for everyone else, but was only too happy to answer for her.

"Much better."

"The words 'thank you' don't feel big enough for what you did. But I honestly don't know what else to say," she said, smiling up at him sheepishly.

"You don't need to say anything. I want you to know...I'll follow you into battle no matter how crazy things get." He paused, allowing a small smile. "I've got your back. And I always will."

She returned his smile and for a heartbeat, it felt like the good old days again.

"I-I just want to say that my feelings haven't changed. You know, if you ever want to give it another shot." He hoped he didn't seem too desperate. If she didn't want to be romantic with him that was something he would respect, but he at least had to get the offer out there on the table. He found himself rubbing the back of his neck with his good hand, an old habit he thought he had lost.

She didn't say anything, she didn't need to. All it took was her leaning in before Mako met her halfway. Nobody whooped or cat called. They went largely unnoticed, but Mako knew. He knew that it was the beginning of the rest of his life, and sometimes the most important things in the universe happened with little commentary until a much later date.


End file.
